so contagiously
by SilverFangCracker
Summary: everything was fine...until she came back into my life. Now all those nasty emotions are turning their ugly heads again. Hitsugaya/karin oneshot not lame...or cheezy romancey....i hope


_Okay so I wrote this the day before Halloween (October 30, 2008) for my creative writing class. I thought it turned out pretty good so I thought I would upload it here. : )_

_**Summary**__: It basically a love story about Karin Kurosaki and Toushiro Hitsugaya….cuz I think they would make a cute couple. Karin died and became a death god and Hitsugaya is older….looking. I don't know how it happened but yeah, their both in their early 20s. Okay I'm done rambling read the story. _

I do not own Bleach or the charters involved…all accept for Karin's sprit…that actually doesn't have a name…now that I think about it…..

* * *

**So Contagiously**

How had this happened? It had happened seven years ago, and had left, hoping toescape these unwanted feelings. But now that she had, once again, popped into his life; hefelt those same distractions once again resurfacing.

But there she was, her once short black hair was now reaching down to her mid back,glossy and shinny with health. Her eyes where a dark chocolate brown that shown withmaturity, understanding, and a drive to become stronger. Her steps where alwayspowerful and loud, letting everyone know exactly where she was or where she washeaded too. It was anything but graceful or ladylike; but it _was _her tomboy nature that drew him to her. She was something different and wasn't a whore like the other womenthat surrounded him on a daily bases.

She also treated him differently than the others. He was born in the 1st district, themost saintly of the 80 districts. But even though he was born in this heaven like place; hewas still considered a freak. He didn't look any different from any other person; he didn'thave any mutations or defects. It just than his snow white hair was uncommon in a childof that district. He never talked to anyone, kept to himself, and never participated in anyof the community activated that where held every night. It was even rumored that that if you looked directly into his blue-green eyes that you soul would be sucked from yourbody. But she was different. She had openly invited him out into the world to play whenthey where children when she herself knew not who he was. She would smile at himwhen no one else would. She would even go as far at to look him directly in the eye. Nottimid, and not afraid.

She ever knew the adults and elder of his district, for she had not grown up in hissociety; but they would have flopped to the floor and died if they knew that the little boy that they tried to keep down for so long was receiving hope from a little girl after he hadleft his 1st district home to fulfill his own secret dreams.

But he left her, gone back to his job in the military, and seven long years had passedsince the last time they had say each other. He had been a captain of the 10th squad thiswhole time, and hadn't told her where he worked, where he left too, or much less whatsection he commanded. It was only by a twist of fate that she was place under hiscommand once she too had joined the ranks of the elite warriors.

He was training with her one day. It was not uncommon, a captain training his or her own subordinates.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we have history." He said in an emotionless voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She answered with a smile.

Their weapons clashed; his katana and her twin blades. The two had been attackingviciously like this for hours not using anything but there physicalstrengths. This didn't much bother them, both being only in their early 20s. Sweat coatedthe two from top to bottom until they finally called upon the spirits that inhabited their blades.

His own beast was an arctic eastern style dragon. It scales looking like shards of icerather that the ruff scaly material. It eyes shown a golden yellow as every breath that wasreleased from it massive jowls was fogy; as if it where breathing out in the middle ofDecember. Her beast was almost completely opposite to his. Hers was also a mythicalcreature, the only similarity, but hers was a magma Gryphon. Its bright yellow and redfeathers mixed with its sun kissed orange fur and black dots, giving it the appearance of across between an orange leopard and a phoenix.

The two continued their battle. But he took his eyes off of her for only a fraction of asecond to gaze up at the magnificent creatures. It wasn't until that moment that herealized that their spirits where so much like their masters. The great ice dragon wascold, and distant. Intimidating to anyone who lay eyes upon it, even if it wasn't cruel innature, other where still timid to it, just from it appearance; no matter how majestically beautiful it was. Just the same, her gryphon was a mirror image of her. Glorious andproud, but still elegant as it fought. Not cowardly towards the warehoused sized beast thatwas now its opponent; even if it where only roughly the size of a large horse. Its vibrantcrimson and golden colors shouted its outgoing and fearless attitude. Just like its partnerwho rose to the challenge no matter who they where facing.

The two mythical creatures seemed to be dancing around each other as the fought aswell. The calm and relaxing colors of the cerulean scales mixed quite well with the eyepopping reds and oranges of her spirit's fur and feathers. It kind of looked like theywhere swimming around each other, one not really wanting to attack the other; but knowthat they must.

He drew his attention back to his own fight. Their blades clashed once more, makingan ear piercing screech as the weapons grinded past each other. The image of their spiritsintertwining entered him mind once more, and in that fleeting moment he thought ofhimself and her together. Of her depending on him…on them actually working. NO!They could never work. They could never be what others have gained in their life . They deserved it. He did not. She deserved it even more than anyone else in theworld. He did not deserve her, and she was entitled to someone better than himself.

'Besides there where too many risks involved. I am a captain, and many peopleseek to kill me. Even my own subordinates see me as nothing but a that stands in their way on their own road of success. She would beconstantly used to get under my skin and be used as that single grain of rice that tips thescales in my enemies' victory. She would be shunned and cast aside by all. Spat on, madefun of, and looked down upon. Everything that could possibly go wrong in thatrelationship would happen.' He thought

'But….what if she didn't care? What if she wanted to be with me even after all thastuff happened? NO! No on would ever want to be mine!'

But still what if? What if the vision of his dragon and her gryphon is more than just arandom repeated blip that now consumed his thoughts? What if the two creatures wheretrying to tell him something? She was highly trained and could easily defendherself…yes…maybe…No! It still would never work!

But then…what if it did?

* * *

Well there it is and I hoped you liked it =D


End file.
